


Two Blood Mages Walk Into A Bar

by Katartsy002, Prototype_Potato



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood Magic, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katartsy002/pseuds/Katartsy002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_Potato/pseuds/Prototype_Potato
Summary: It was a stormy afternoon when the two figures walked into town. Both were wearing black cloaks with their hoods up so nobody could really see their faces which made them even more mysterious as they walked to the inn. Rebecca followed them in hoping to see what the new visitors are like and maybe make some new friends. While a group of bandits prepare to attack and get some free stuff.





	Two Blood Mages Walk Into A Bar

Rebecca watched as the two cloaked figures walked into town. She always liked meeting new people whenever they came to town but for the first time in forever she was kinda intimidated by the two, the whole dark stormy day trope wasn't helping either. Rebecca watched as the two walked into the town's inn, hoods still up, dripping with water. 

Pulling her rain hat down lower on her head she follows the two in. Pushing open the double doors she's hit by a wave of warmth, _Ah that feels better,_ she thinks taking off her wet jacket and hat. Looking around she spots everyone going about their day, only a little more damp, and laughing as they drink and eat. Though sitting in the corner were the two cloaked, or not so cloaked now, figures drinking and talking quietly.

"Gotta admit Katrina, you were right about this place," the guy says to the girl, Katrina.

"Mind saying that again Ashten? I didn't quite hear that," Katrina says with a small smile.

"Fine you're...." Ashten says pausing for some reason, "Left."

Katrina pouts before grinning again, "You're an ass you know that."

"It is my defining factor," Ashten says before laughing with Katrina following suit. After Ashten quiets down he gets up, "I'm getting another drink, I'll be back."

"Alright," Katrina says before sipping her drink more.

Deciding now would be the best time to introduce herself she walks over to the table and slams her hands down, "Hi! I'm Rebecca! What's your name?"

"Ah! Uh-wha?" Katrina says jumping in her seat and nearly spilling her drink.

"I saw you and that guy come into town and I wanted to meet you! So? Tell me about yourself," Rebecca says pulling up a new seat.

Katrina seems to be looking Rebecca before she speaks again, "I-Uh my name's Katrina. N-Nice to meet you."

* * *

Ashten learned early on that his magic wasn't exactly 'normal,' to some it was downright terrifying. Blood magic had three main ways of being used. One, you could control the person's body and make them move in a specific way. Two, you could lift people by their blood into the air. Finally three, you manipulate spilt blood into any form, weapons or otherwise.

He had been around thirteen when he unlocked his magic, he almost killed his brothers when it happened. It had been a nice sunny day when it happened, his brothers had decided to mess with him by locking him in a closet and holding it shut. Their parents weren't home so they got away with it in the end. 

After what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes in that pitch black closet Ashten started feeling something outside of the closet, it felt liquidy and warm, had he known what he was doing when he grabbed it and yanked maybe he would've just waited it out and freed himself but noooooo....

....His blood magic just had to awaken and he just had to pull his brothers through the door like ragdolls.

After that he should of known it was only a matter of time before he'd get kicked out. He could tell his parents were afraid of him though they hid it well enough. After about a year after his magic activated his parents snapped and kicked him out. He didn't blame them, to be honest he was surprised it took so long, he didn't hold a grudge against them at all unlike most who were in his situation.

"Sir. Sir?" a voice says breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh? Sorry about that. Thank you," Ashten says grabbing his drink and walking back to the table.

"So who was that guy you were with? Is he a friend, family?" a new voice says at their table.

"He's a friend," Katrina says sounding less nervous than normal when talking to new people.

Before he can meet the new person a door slamming gets his attention. Looking to the entrance he sees two men in leather armor with wide evil grins on their faces, Ashten wasn't sure about their weapons due to them wearing patchwork cloaks and hoods.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are part of the blackheart gang. The same gang that's surrounding the entire town ready to attack and burn this city to the ground," one says in a smug tone, "They won't attack anybody if you give us everything. Now, you."

"Me!?" the voice that was speaking with Katrina says in a scared tone.

The one who spoke pulls out a burlap sack and speaks again, "Take this and go around the room picking up people's coin purses."

Ashten watches as a girl shorter than him walks to the two bandits and takes the bags in shaky arms. She looks up at the bandits before walking to where Ashten is at the bar. _I hope Operation Sanguine works here_ , he thinks as the girl walks up to him.

"Sir?" a quiet, shaky voice says.

"Tell Katrina, Operation Sanguine is a go, when you hear the a glass shatter drop to the floor" he whispers as he drops his fake coin purse into the bag..

"Ok thank you," the girl says before continuing.

A few more minutes and all the room's occupants are freed of their money.

"Thank you all for your contributions," one says as they turn around giving Ashten his chance.

Once they open the door Ashten drops his cup and lets it shatter on the ground. As the sound rings out through the building the two bandits turn and draw weapons before their bodies lock up and their swords drop. A few gasps ring out as Ashten's hands glow blood red and he approaches the two.

"Wrong move friend if we aren't outside in a minute our boys will bring hell on this town," the bandit closest says trying to sound threatening only to fail and sound like he's going to piss himself.

"Who says they need to see you two," Ashten says conjuring as much malice as possible into his voice.

"What are you planning Ash," Katrina says approaching with her hands glowing the same color.

"Well Kat these two gentlemen say if their friends don't see them they'll burn this town down," Ashten explains making the two bandits take on smug faces, "They wore cloaks on the way in so if we take those their friends can't tell the difference right?"

Katrina nods making the bandit's smug faces drop before saying, "What are we going to do with them then."

"We'll take care of them if you don't mind," a voice from behind says sounding angry.

Turning Ashten sees the bartender and just about every other person in the bar holding onto random objects like weapons, "Well can't argue with that. Kat take their cloaks, I'll hold them still."

The bandits pale as Ashten and Katrina puts on their cloaks and hoods, "No! Wait you can't just leave us here with these people! They'll kill us!"

"Reap what you sow," Ashten says before pulling his hood lower and walking outside, with Katrina following holding the bag filled with 'money.'

"You know it's hard to remember how dangerous we can be," Katrina says holding the bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah but we gotta show restraint or people are going to start avoiding us," Ashten explains letting his magic glow a bit before deactivating it, "Again."

"Yeah....that's true I guess," Katrina says before two hooded figures jogg up to them.

"Morice, Janus you got the money?" a female voice says sounding urgent.

"Yeah this rain isn't going to let up soon and we don't want any of us getting sick," a male voice says before Katrina passes the bag over.

The man opens the bag quickly and looks inside before a look of confusion appears, "What the? These are just bread bu-"

Before the man finishes Ashten and Katrina lift the two into the air and slam them against a few trees before questioning them.

"How many of you are there," Ashten says in a deadpan voice.

"Wha-Who are you?" the female says through gritted teeth.

Slamming her against another tree he asks again, "How. Many. Of you. Are. There."

"There....There's only....the five of us," the female says, breathing heavily.

"Five? Where's the fifth one?" Katrina asks bringing the male close.

"He went into town shortly after Morice and Janus. Wanted to make sure things went smoothly," he says with a scared expression.

"Thank you for the information," Ashten says before they knock them out by knocking them against more trees. 

"Come on we should-" Ashten says before a scream breaks the air, "What the fuck!"

"Come on let's go!" Katrina says before the two run back into town.

* * *

Rebecca may have made a mistake.

Once Ashten and Katrina left and the two bandits were beaten within an inch of their lives. Once the two were unconscious and bloodied they had been tied up to two chairs and had buckets put on their heads for some reason. After all was said and done Rebecca planned to go and wait for the two mages to come back, and wasn't that a surprise. Though some people seemed nervous about them and kept watching the door.

Rebecca however was waiting by it so when the two mysterious mages came back she could bombarde them with questions. When the door had opened however.......

.......it wasn't who she expected.

Standing there was a tall, very tall, man in a black trench coat. He had two black horns with red tips on his head pointing backwards and angled upwards at the end, he had a scar running down his face from his forehead to his chin that looked like it came from some sort of magic. He had an evil grin on his face where Rebecca could see fangs coming from his mouth. He looked around the room before his eyes fall on the two bandits and his grin turns to a snarl,

"Morice, Janus why in the world did I send you."

As the man says this his hands glow a dark crimson and the two bandits hover into the air causing a few gasps to sound in the inn.

"Guess I should deal with you then," he says raining his hands and twisting them.

Rebecca watches in horror as the two bandits twist unnaturally, sounds of bones snapping and cracking fill the room. The other occupants in the room scream at the scene and scramble away from the now dead bandits. Before Rebecca can run she's grabbed by the bandit by her hair.

"Now, now little lady," he says turning her to face him, "You're going to tell me who did this and you're going to do it **now**."

"I don't know! They just came into town an hour ago," Rebecca says scared for her life

"Then where are they," he says through clenched teeth.

"They went to go find any other bandits I promise that's it," Rebecca says he voice rising in volume slightly.

"Then let's go meet them then," he says pulling Rebecca outside by her hair making her scream in pain.

~~And feel a fire growing inside her.~~

* * *

Ashten and Katrina ran to the towns center where a mob of people stood, a yell coming from somewhere inside,

"WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THE MAGES!"

"I don't know!" came a voice.

"Rebecca!" Katrina says before pushing her way forward.

"Kat wait!" Ashten says trying to catch up only to lose her in the crowd, "Dammit!"

Shoving his way through the crowd he hears Katrina talking to the guy, "I'M THE MAGE!"

"Where's the other one, she said 'they' not 'her' so where is the other one," the bandit says sounding suspicious.

"I don't know," Katrina says hesitantly, she never was good at lying, before an audible grunt and a few gasps happen.

"Bullshit," the bandit says before someone up front says something making Ashten curse.

_"He's a blood mage?"_

Ashten's eyes widen before he pulls a razor sharp dagger from his belt, _Shit, normal blood magic won't work then,_ he thinks cutting his palm to make it bleed, _Blood weapons it is then._ Ashten drags blood from his palm and uses it to form dual short swords. Ashten lifts his hood and moves to the front of the crowd as quick as possible.

"WELL? WHERE ARE THEY!" the bandit yells sounding impatient.

"Right here," Ashten says bursting through and slashing down onto the bandit's outstretched arm.

"Wha-" he says barely dodging the crimson blade about to cut off his arm.

"Shame. I gotta 'hand' it to you, I didn't think you'd react that fast," Ashten says resting his blades over his shoulders, "Though I can't 'sleeve' you to your own devices here."

"Did you-Were those puns!?" the bandit says sounding pissed off, "YOU'RE SERIOUSLY JOKING ABOUT THIS!"

"Why not?" Ashten says spinning his blade before taking on a fighter's stance, "It's a 'knife' way to cope with stressful situations."

Ashten smirked with the last pun making the bandit's eyes twitch before he tosses Rebecca away as he tries to use blood magic to lift Ashten......only to find that it doesn't work.

"News flash asshole, blood magic can't be used on other blood mages. Or did you not get that message," Ashten says before the bandit screams.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" he yells charging at Ashten with a rusted longsword pulled from his cloak.

"Oh? I see you know my family history then," Ashten says doing the same.

Their blades meet halfway, sparks and tiny blood drops coming off. Ashten laughs as the bandit struggles, "You know there's traces of iron in blood right? In all reality I'm just fighting you with dual iron swords! I thought you were strong?"

The bandit's eyes widen as Ashten continues to laugh, a wild look in his eyes. The bandit tries one final push before Ashten pivots making the bandit lose his balance and fall forward and slamming his rusty sword into the ground and breaking the tip of it off. A sound of surprise comes from the bandit's mouth before Ashten slices at his spine and arm, missing the spine but cutting the bandit's arm. The bandit stabs wildly hitting Ashten's chest with a thud.

"Should've had keep your sword in shape," Ashten says bringing both swords down on the bandit.

The swords strike true and cut into the bandit's neck. Ashten lets the swords go and drops his blood, letting it fall over the ex-bandit's shoulders. Before the body drops Ashten catches it and lays it softly to the ground.

"Rest in peace," he whispers closing his eyes and standing.

"You two....are blood mages?" someone in the crowd says as Katrina stands by him.

"Were you two going to attack us too?" someone else says a sense of unease spreading like a virus.

Ashten and Katrina stay quiet before Rebecca gets their attention.

"Who are you two and why did you help us," she asks hesitantly.

"We're sell-swords, adventurers, vagabonds, whatever you want to call us," Ashten says dropping his hood, "We aren't like most blood mages, we refuse to use our magic to cause wanton destruction."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" another crowd member says.

"All you have is our testimony to go by," Ashten says putting his hands behind his back, "Believe us or not. Either way we were just going to get supplies and leave simple as that."

"Well I trust you," the quiet voice of Rebecca says standing next to them, "They wouldn't have helped us if they just wanted to hurt us."

"The girl's got a point," someone says making more than a few people nod in agreement.

Ashten and Katrina were both surprised a the crowd reaction, there were a few that still didn't trust the two but they simply walked away grumbling.

"They...They aren't going to attack us?" Katrina says once the crowd starts to disperse. 

Ashten grins before putting a hand on her shoulder, "First impressions are a hell of a thing. We probably have two days to get our stuff ready and get back on the road."

"Wait you guys are going to leave so soon?" Rebecca says getting the two blood mage's attention.

"Well yeah. We aren't homebodies, we just drift from town to town really," Ashten says fiddling with 'his' cloak.

"Well.....can I go with you?" Rebecca says making Ashten and Katrina's eyes widen.

"Why? I thought this was your home," Ashten says crossing his arms.

"I'm half elf half dwarf living in a town full of humans and I don't have any family," Rebecca says in a somber tone, "I don't really think this place is my home."

"Oh...well if you're sure about it," Katrina says shrugging slightly.

"Though if you're going to join us we need to know what you can do," Ashten making Rebecca smile wide.

"I explode!" she says making the two other's mouths drop like bricks.

"You.....explode." Ashten says, not able to think of a response for once in his life.

"Yup! If I get angry enough I go BOOM! Though it makes me really tired," Rebecca says to the two dumbstruck mages.

"Is....is that it?" Katrina says recovering.

"Well I could never practice with it without destroying things so....maybe?" Rebecca says still smiling.

"Well I can't say I expected that," Ashten says still in disbelief.

"So? Can I join you guys?" Rebecca says visibly shaking with anticipation.

"We'll set you up with some armor and a sword for the meantime but we'll need to train you to," Ashten says with a finger on his chin, "Though maybe we should stay in town a bit longer to teach you the basic and what you drift towards in combat."

"Ashten you're thinking to much," Katrina says slapping him slightly, "We can give her your old sword for the time being and begin training her tomorrow."

"I guess for armor we could take that guys," Ashten says pointing to the still warm corpse, "He doesn't need it anymore."

"We'll need it refitted than," Katrina says shrugging.

"Wait! What about all the blood!?" Rebecca says gesturing towards the body.

"Oh that's easy," Ashten says, hands glowing, as he lifts the blood off of the armor and drops it to the side, "Don't gotta worry about blood stains when you're a blood mage."

"I-" Rebecca says sighing before throwing her hands in the air, "I guess!"

"Katrina go get some beds at the inn for us," Ashten says lifting the body, "Say we'll be staying a week. I'll go bury this guy and grab the other two bandits and meet you there."

The two women watch as Ashten carries the body outside of town bridal style. Rebecca breaks the silence,

"Is he always like that?"

"Yep, I think he may have been dropped as a child," Katrina says before walking to the inn, Rebecca in tow, "Come on. I'm kinda tired after all that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice is always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Advice is always welcome.


End file.
